Remember me
by Lisse08
Summary: Yuuri could forget everything about Shin Makoku, but there is one thing that he could never forget…


**Title: Remember me**

**Written by: Lisse08**

**Disclaimer: don't own kkm**

**Summary: ****Yuuri could forget everything about Shin Makoku, but there is one thing that he could never forget…**

**XxxxxX**

**Setting: Shin Makoku**

**Time: Unknown**

"Yuuri!!" The blonde clutched onto the only thing that was available, his sword, it was the only thing that he could depend on at this moment. Pieces of debris were tumbling down, crashing around him. He was losing his footing on the shaking ground. His emerald eyes glistered in the dim light, searching frantically for the sign of the double black.

"Yuuri!!" He let out his shriek again. Tears were fighting in his eyes. He noted that he should not cry. Not until he had found him.

'Wolfram, look out!!'

"Yuuri!?" The voice, wimpy, gentle, familiar and nostalgic, he would finally find him, his Yuuri. But where… where does this voice come from?! Why can't he track down the source?

'Behind you! Wolf!'

'What?!' He turned. It was at this moment, he felt his breathing stopped, even his heartbeat, as a tingling icy pain spread from his chest, slowly turning agonizing. He held on his sword, clinging on it tightly, he had not yet ensured Yuuri's safety…

'Where… where is Yuuri…?' Feeling his breathing became narrower each time he inspired. Beads of sweats dropping, he gritted his teeth and looked down. A sharp material was protruding out from his chest, the red liquid staining his blue uniform. His eyes widened. Shocked, he turned to see the silhouette of a person. His strained his eyes further when more debris fell apart around the silhouette, the moonlight seeping through. His eyes widened in disbelief, as the weak light revealed the king standing beside a fallen pillar a sinister smile on his face. His hands were brought up to his face, more smirks formed on his face. Wolfram's mouth was reciting the name of his beloved as he lost senses of everything around him.

….

**Setting: Earth**

**Time: Two months later…**

Yuuri pedalled his cycle along the road, heading towards his school. Pedestrians were walking beside the lane on his right, while vehicles passed through him on his left, one after another. He wouldn't need to hurry since he was early today.

He frowned as something shifted in his memory but couldn't locate it. A blonde's face appeared in his inner eyes…

Who are you…?

Xxxx **Yuuri **xxxX

He walked into the class, trapped deep in his own thoughts. A greeting from his best mates made him looked up. He smiled and settled down in his allocated seat.

"Hey, Murata,"

"What are you thinking there?"

"It's nothing." Yuuri laughed and shove off the trouble.

Murata shrugged and sat down as well. They started filling each other in with their activities of the day.

"Yuuri," A voice was heard from behind. Startled, Yuuri felt his heartbeat increased tenfold. He spun around abruptly to see the person whose image was imprinted deep in his mind.

"Who are you…?" He would finally blurt out the question circling around his mind. He cringed visibly as the blonde's expression hardened. Murata drew closer to Yuuri, as Yuuri reflectively lend him his ear.

"Shibuya, he's Wolfram von Bielefelt, a transfer student. He had been here for a week," He whispered.

'Wolfram…'

"Wolfram, sorry, I had short-term memory…"

"You sure do, wimp," The blonde mumbled and sat down next to him.

"Don't call me a wimp," Yuuri retorted. The moment it came out from his mouth, he stared towards Wolfram in shock. Where does this strange feeling come from?

His heart palpitated at another hundredfold as Wolfram threw a glance towards him.

'Yuuri…'

'Wolfram…?'

'I forgive you, so, please, return to Shin Makoku… The country and people need you there,'

'What…?'

'Yuuri, I forgive you…'

The words repeated. He stared, and stared. Petrified, because the blonde was now gazing straight ahead, his mouth closed. The words were not from him and he never did seem to twist his head.

"Stop staring at me, it makes me uncomfortable," Wolfram said. The words were addressed to Yuuri, even though he was still staring in front.

"Eh?" Blushing, Yuuri turned away. 'I'm sure that the voice was from the same person…'

Xxxx **Yuuram **xxxX

The teacher stepped in the classroom, drawing Yuuri's attentions back. For hours, he sat there, listening to the tedious lecturing, once in awhile, he would find his eyes straying aside to look at the pretty boy sitting beside him, each time finding him watching intently at the teacher. The strange feeling remained. It was as if he had met this guy before, but never from his school. It was somewhere exotic… where people were speaking in strange language… but he couldn't recall where.

The bell was ringing incessantly. Yuuri realized that it was recess time. People started barging out from the class even before the teacher had budged.

He turned towards his target again. Seeing the blonde getting up from his seat, he reacted before he knew what he was doing. Yuuri got up from his own chair, and approached him.

"Yes?" Wolfram sensed the movement and turned as well. Just in time, to see the palm raised high in the air. His eyes were transfixed at it motion that was moving towards him in a high speed, the target was unmistakably at his cheek. A nice loud sound echoed through the class as the flesh was slapped. Warmness, heat, followed by pain was slowly transmitting through his nerves, numbing him. Students were turning too, perplexed.

Surprised and bewildered, Yuuri gaped at Wolfram. What had he done…?

"Take that back!" Holding onto his warm cheek, Wolfram shouted.

"I…"

"Take it back right now! What do you think you are doing? Slapping people like that? What had I done to offend you this time?" Yuuri couldn't tell if the redness on the blonde's face was a result of shame, anger, or the slap he had just issued. He stammered, but no apologies came to his mind. Something in his heart was telling him not to take it back. Equally surprised at what he had just done but frustrated because he was unable to explain it, he turned on the spot and pivoted, leaving the blonde on the scene.

Xxxx **Yuuri **xxxX

"Why would you slap him?"

"I wasn't sure…" Yuuri mumbled as he took a bite on his hamburger. It didn't taste as delicious to him as it usually does.

"You shouldn't have done that, Shibuya…" The voice from his bespectacled friend was soft.

"Pardon?"

"Eh…? Did I say anything?" Murata shrugged off and showed his radiant smile.

Xxxx **Yuuram **xxxX

School was finally over. Most of the students had packed their things and left. Yuuri had deliberately prolonged his packing. Relief that Wolfram, who had disappeared during the last lesson came back finally when he packed up his last book; he went over to speak to him again.

"Wolfram,"

"What?" The sharp turn and piercing look was killing him. Yuuri tried his best to maintain the eye contact.

"Could you come with me to the roof…?"

Wolfram gave him a puzzled look. From his view, he could sense that Wolfram had not forgiven him for the slap. He forced a smile to ease the tensed atmosphere.

"Fine. I'll be up in awhile." Wolfram said, but not doing anything, merely turned back and stared at the empty table in front of him. Having finished packing his own bag, Yuuri decided to go ahead of him.

Xxxx **Yuuram **xxxX

Yuuri didn't need to turn, as the click behind him was heard. The sound of footsteps was slowly moving towards him.

"Why do you want me here?" The voice asked. Yuuri turned at this point. The blonde's hair mixed with the yellow sunset. Beautiful, is the only word he could find to describe the scenery.

Yuuri perched himself down, with his back leaning on the wall. His gaze moved up, locked on the emerald eyes.

"Sit," he instructed and patted the empty space beside him.

"Don't make yourself sound like a king," Wolfram was obviously annoyed, but despite this, he obeyed.

"I'm… sorry about just now," Yuuri began.

"Yuuri… do you want to hear about a story?" Wolfram interjected, he didn't need any explanation from the double black. A nod was Yuuri's silent answer.

"There is a country, in different dimension, named Shin Makoku… where people there were mostly of composed of Mazoku. Human were living there too. They were not united. Mazoku hated human and so was the human to Mazoku. This fact never changed." Yuuri watched as Wolfram began his story. In his mind, the image was appearing in his mind again. It was as if he had been to the place before. Had he?

"And there, lived a spoiled lord who was no exception. He hated human for his 81 living years until one day, their country's new king arrived in their world." In silence, he saw Wolfram raised his head up to the sky. His gaze remained distance.

"The new king was an immature young boy. The first impression that he left in the lord brat's heart was a 'wimp'". He would never believe a kid like him would be able to rule their world. Nevertheless, he could not go against the Original King's wish. Furious and raged, he resolved to the solution of forcing the boy to resign the post by provoking and insulting him to the point of leaving the country by himself. In his midst of anger, he had forgotten about his manner. He had intended to direct the insult at him, the boy, but he ended up insulting from him, to his father then mother. If he knew what happened next, he would have never…"

Yuuri gasped.

"Do you know… that in Shin Makoku, there's an old costume where slapping across a noble's left cheek meant a proposal?" Wolfram finally averted his gaze towards him. Yuuri's eyes had rounded into a massive size of a baseball. He shook his head frantically.

"Wolfram...you are… alive?" Lumps were forming in his throat, making him extremely uncomfortable. His visions were blurring out. Stretching out his hands, he reached towards his fiancé who he had killed with his own hands.

Xxxx **Yuuri **xxxX

"AHHHHH!!" Earth-shaking shout escaped his throat. He dropped onto his knees, grabbing onto his hair. Wolfram had collapsed. He crawled on his knees, edging towards the body. His hands were shaking as his hands touched the cold skin. The liquid were collecting in pool around his prone figure. Yuuri looked down and screamed again.

….

"It was not your fault, heika, you're possessed," He couldn't take in words. His mind was shut close against all advices. Funeral had been carried out. He would still not forgive himself.

"Wolfram was right about him. I didn't listen to him… I can't… I can't stay here anymore…" Yuuri mumbled between his sobs.

"Yuuri, don't do reckless things. Don't leave. Our country needs you," His god-father, Conrad patted his back and said.

….

'I'm sorry, Conrad, but I can't… How can I continue to smile to all of you as I always did? I don't have the courage to remain after this, I'll ask Shinou to find a good king for you…' After surveying around the ground under the moonlight, he ensured that there was no one around. He mounted onto Ao's back and raced off towards Shinou's Temple, ignoring Conrad's shouts in his mind.

…

"Is that what you want?" Yuuri nodded in response to the question. He had made up his mind. Besides him, the Great Sage let out his sigh.

"If that's what he wanted, then, I think I would have to go as well…"

"Murata?"

"It isn't fair," Murata turned towards him with a smile on his face, "for you to be the only one who suffered, Shibuya. I'm at fault too for not stopping him in time."

"My Great Sage…" Shinou was as if a replicate of Wolfram. If Yuuri didn't know, he would have thought that Wolfram was back… Seeing the determined look on their face, Shinou smiled.

"I guessed there is no way I can stop you… very well then. Yuuri Shibuya, Murata Ken, the moment you leave Shin Makoku… I will erase all your memories that are related to here. You'll never remember anything about here…"

Xxxx **Yuuram **xxxX

His sweating hands touched the boundaries of the lines. He saw, in shock, as his hands swept through it. Yuuri waved his hands through Wolfram's face and it went right through him again. His respiration increased as though he had just run through a hundred yards. He was touching air.

"Wolfram?" His tears were cascading his cheek. The smile was still on the blonde's face. This time, it was a sad one.

"Yuuri… I'm dead, you killed me."

"No…" He shook his head, hard. Feeling more tears flew down his cheek, he closed his eyes.

"Yuuri…"

"I just slapped you, how could you be dead?" Black onyx shot through. Wolfram's expression softened more.

"It was Shinou… He granted me my wish. I'm here, to see you for one last time before I leave. Shinou's magic was broken the moment you slapped me." Yuuri clutched onto his chest, there was pain residing there. He remembered pieces of memories of how he had wished something from Shinou as well.

"Wolfram, I'm really sorry…" The prince shook his head, denying.

"Yuuri, I had forgiven you. Besides, it's not your fault," out from the corner of his eyes, he saw Wolfram brought his hands closer to his own. The pale fingers touched lightly on his cheek, even though all he saw was air, he could feel a slight warm in the touch.

"Yuuri, being able to see you again is great. Even that slap… I appreciated it." Wolfram said and put on another smile which only killed him more. Yuuri grabbed onto the visible yet slowly diminishing arms.

"Are you leaving?" Wolfram nodded. It would only take a nod for Yuuri to understand that he might never be able to see him again.

"No, Wolfram!"

"I'm glad you hadn't forgotten about me, Yuuri." The prince rose to his feet. Yuuri stood up as well, advancing towards him. His jaws clenched tightly but all his movements were ceased by the next question from Wolfram.

"Do you love me, Yuuri? After all these years… do you…?"

"I… I couldn't say 'no', Wolf."

"But you still wouldn't give me a complete 'yes'?" Wolfram looked at the king in silence. His eyes turned watery. It was still an unrequited love… He closed his eyes, letting the imaginary tears escaped.

"It doesn't matter so as long as I loved you…" Wolfram whispered. He drew his face closer to the double black, and perched a light kiss on the dampened face. Yuuri reached out his arms, holding onto the plainly visible waist lines of Wolfram's. The lingering warmth on his cheek made him refused to believe Wolfram's death. Panic started attacking him as the image swelled in front of Yuuri.

"Wolfram…" Sobbing, he couldn't control his emotions, nor could he control what was happening.

"Y—Yes… Yes, Wolf, please don't leave, please…" He croaked. Wolfram's answer was a smile. He would no longer offer Yuuri anymore than that. All Yuuri could do was watch helplessly as the blonde disappeared into the thin air. Yuuri's hands swept through, grabbing onto nothing…

"Wolfram!" He wiped off the unceasing tears, spinning and twisting around. He couldn't have just disappeared like that… No, he wouldn't! But there were nothing around him, he didn't see Wolfram anymore.

"All I wished from Shinou was… for you to at least, remember me… Yuuri…" The final voice remained in the air and for the longest time possible in Yuuri's heart.


End file.
